The Boat of Blood
The Boat of Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season as well the first case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot The player arrives in the city of Parinaita after being at sea for a long time and he was greeted by a very happy Kia and Henry. Henry took the player's report and Kia played "Find the objects" with the player until they found Kimberly Diart in the ship's funnel, they then called the chief who told them to investigate the crime scene, which they did and listed the victim's husband, John Edgeheart, the victim's friend, Harriet Limits, and a young adult who was only known as Edward. They then returned to the station just in time to hear Jessica say that she found a secret passage way in the ship! Kia and the player quickly went to the secret passage and found clues that lead to Harold Fiddlehorn and Amy Wells, after they questioned them two and Edward and Harriet, they returned to the deck and started recapping until Edward came over and reported that someone had taken the murder weapon and was carrying it away from the secret passage! The team once again ran to the secret passage and found all the evidence, they arrested {Spoiler} for the murder of Kimberly Diart! They questioned Amy about why she would want Kimberly died but she wouldn't admit that it was her until she broke and very revealed that the victim saw her destroying the ship, she then revealed that she was doing it because she wanted to die and Kia asked if she was depressed, which she admitted that she was. She then broke down into tears revealing that she just couldn't handle the time of year. Kia, feeling sorry for Amy, told the player that they would take her to the police station. Later at the police station Samuel, the chief of the Parinaita police revealed that Rupert took her to a medical hospital and was now getting help. He then talked about finding Edward's mum and dad before it got dark because he didn't want Edward out in the dark by himself. After sending Amy to the medical hospital, the team were tasked with finding Edward's parent. The team looked at the decks and found a case file belonging to a Mary and Fredrick Xoilin, the team send it to be analyse, when Jessica was finished, she told them that Edward was Mary's and Fredrick's son but that the two died in a car crash hit and run and that the killer was never found, she explained that Edward was send to his cousin before his uncle was found died for unknown reasons. The team took what they had and talked to Edward's cousin, Larry Xoilin. Who was happy to hear that Edward was alright and Edward and Larry finally reunited. They were about to go home before Edward said that he lost the book on his family, the team wanted to help and found it and returned it to Edward. The team then shared hot chocolate with Larry and Edward before leaving. Henry and the player went to talk to Harold to see what he needed. He told them that he had just misplaced his scrolls on the "Winds of Justice". The team went to find them and found them ripped up. they then repaired them and returned them to Harold, which was thankful for the police's work. Back at the station, Kia and Henry was talking about what they did until a packet turned up for them. They opened it and they found a human hand with a note saying "I guess she lose the bet. Oh well, I don't care, I need to feed this lusting for blood. I guess I'll go to Larry's fundraiser party for the autistic and murder a famous person there...if my coin lands on heads!". Kia then said that the fundraiser was Larry's as she heard him talking about it. The chief told them to go to the fundraiser and to find this person who was threatening the Fundraiser. Summary Victim *'Kimberly Diart' (Found in the ship's funnel with a deep cut to her brain) Murder Weapon *'Fire Axe' Killer *'Amy Wells' Suspects Edwardsuspect.png|Edward Johnsuspect_1.png|John Edgeheart Harrietsuspect.jpg|Harriet Limits Harold_Fiddlehorns_suspect.png|Harold Fiddlehorn Amysuspect.png|Amy Wells Quasi-Suspects LarryQuasi.jpg|Larry Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer wears a glitter mask *The killer takes anxiety pills *The killer does Crisscross *The killer has a soot Stain *The killer has ginger hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boat's Deck (Clue: Victim's body) *Investigate Boat's Deck again (Clues: Passport, Black box; New suspect: Edward) *Examine Faded Passport (Result: Victim Identified: Kimberly Diart; Must be done first) *Examine Black box (Appears after Examine Faded passport; Result: Marriage record; New suspect: John Edgeheart) *Tell John Edgeheart about his wife's death *Talk to Edward (New crime scene: Lobby) *Investigate Lobby (Clues: Ripped Picture, Victim's hat) *Examine Ripped Picture: (Result: Fixed Picture; New suspect: Harriet Limit) *Speak with Harriet Limits *Examine Victim's hat (Result: Sample) *Analyse Sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a glitter mask) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Anxiety Pills) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate secret passage (Clues: Camera, ripped plans, Old Picture) *Examine Camera (Result: Video) *Ask Edward about what he saw (Profile updated: Edward takes Anxiety Pills) *Examine Old Picture (Result: Match; New suspect: Harold Fiddlehorn) *Talk to Harold about his picture *Examine Ripped plans (Result: Strange drawing) *Analyse strange drawing (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer does Crisscross; Profile updated: Edward does Crisscross; New crime scene: Sofas in lobby) *Investigate Sofas in Lobby (Clues: Checklist, flower pile) *Examine Checklist (Result: Victim's comment; New suspect: Amy Wells) *Speak to Amy Wells (Profile Updated: Amy takes Anxiety Pills) *Examine Pile of Flowers (Result: Angry letter) *Ask Harriet about the letter (Profile updated: Harriet takes Anxiety pills and does Crisscross) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Rusty Door (Clues: Old Box, Strange object) *Examine Old Box (Result: Threat from victim) *Ask Harold about the victim's threat (Profile updated: Harold takes Anxiety pills and does Crisscross) *Examine Strange object (Result: Mini TV) *Ask John about his "Doomed" marriage (Profile Updated: John takes Anxiety pills and does Crisscross) *Investigate Deckchair (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Ripped clothes, Fire axe, Food tray) *Examine Ripped Clothes (Result: Different uniform) *Speak to Amy about the uniform (Profile updated: Amy does Crisscrosses) *Examine Fire Axe (Murder weapon Filed: Fire axe; Result: Dark powder) *Analyse Dark powder (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Examine Food tray (Result: Message to Victim) *Analyse message to Victim (17:00:00; Attribute: the killer has ginger hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto Winds of Justice (1/6) (1 star) Winds of Justice (1/6) *Investigate Boat's deck (Clue: Pile of leaves) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Case file) *Analyse Case file (09:00:00; New quasi-suspect: Larry Xoilin) *Ask Larry about Edward leaving (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Passage (Prerequisite: Larry's questioning; Clue: Faded book) *Examine Faded book (Result: "The History of the Xoilin") *Give Edward his book back (Reward: Knight's uniform) *Talk to Harold Fiddlehorns *Investigate Lobby (Prerequisite: Harold's interrogation; Clue: Ripped paper) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Winds of Justice scrolls) *Analyse Scrolls (06:00:00) *Talk to Harold about his ancestor (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Examine strange packet (Everything above must be done first; Result: Killer's message) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Energy Port